


Breaking the Mould

by donswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donswnt/pseuds/donswnt
Summary: 17 Year old Manchester City player Abigail Elliott gets called into the England Women's National Team. Can she deal with the pressures of being the next big thing?
Relationships: Ellie Roebuck/Original Character, Steph Houghton/Stephen Darby
Kudos: 10





	1. First Call Up

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is super short, I apologise.

**Reporter:**

**"Phil Neville has today announced his squad for England's friendly matches against Belgium, Norway and Germany.**

**Although his squad is relatively unchanged from the World Cup, he has sprung a surprise in there with the inclusion of 17 year old Manchester City striker Abigail Elliott. The youngster was on loan at Sunderland last season, scoring 18 times in 24 games. Manchester City and England captain Steph Houghton has been singing her praises this week, saying she is "wise beyond her footballing years."**

**Let's have a look at the squad in full:**

** Goalkeepers **

Karen Bardsley (Manchester City)

Ellie Roebuck (Manchester City)

Carly Telford (Chelsea) 

**Defenders**

Lucy Bronze (Olympique Lyonnais)

Alex Greenwood (Olympique Lyonnais) 

Steph Houghton (Manchester City)

Millie Bright (Chelsea)

Demi Stokes (Manchester City)

Leah Williamson (Arsenal)

Abbie McManus (Manchester United)

Rachel Daly (Houston Dash) 

**Midfielders**

Keira Walsh (Manchester City) 

Jill Scott (Manchester City)

Jade Moore (Reading)

Georgia Stanway (Manchester City)

Jordan Nobbs (Arsenal)

Lucy Staniforth (Birmingham City)

**Forwards**

Nikita Parris (Olympique Lyonnais)

Abigail Elliott (Manchester City) 

Fran Kirby (Chelsea) 

Toni Duggan (Atletico Madrid) 

Ellen White (Manchester City)

Beth Mead (Arsenal) 

\- 

Abi couldn't actually believe she'd been called up to the international squad. She'd been eating dinner with Steph and Jill when she got a phone call from Phil and she suspected that both of her teammates already knew about her call up before she did, because they didn't seem at all surprised. 

"We're so proud of you kiddo," Jill grinned, drinking her

standing up to hug the youngster. "You can clean my boots on international duty too! Your mum and dad would be so proud."

Abi's parents had died within days of each other when she was just born and she was sent to live with her grandparents who thought children should be seen and not heard. She didn't have much of a childhood but when both her grandparents passed, she moved in with Jill when she was 16 and she became a stand-in mum throughout her teenage years, even though she was the mental age of a 3 year old, it definitely works. 


	2. She isn't the problem

Walking into the CFA the next morning with Jill was an interesting experience for Abi, to say the least. Everywhere she went people were congratulating her on her call up, even people she didn't really know and only spoke to in passing.

They walked into the changing room and Abi was bombarded into a swarm of hugs from her teammates. She tried to wriggle free from the grasp of Ellie and Georgia, walking towards her changing area.

"Jeez, get off me!"

"We know but we are so proud of you!" Georgia grinned.

"Hey, Ellie got her first official call up too! Why's nobody congratulating her?"

"Because we don't care about me! You've kicked some ass over the past year. You had to fight tooth and nail just to be able to play professionally, if anyone deserves this it's you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Congratulations to you all on your call ups. Abi, Ellie is right. You deserve this. Don't be so hard on yourself." Nick smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Nick had been good to her and she definitely wouldn't be here without him.

Training went without a hitch and Abi was on fire as usual.

"What the hell does Jill put in your breakfast?" KB asked, as they finished up for the day.

"Uh, Jill doesn't make me breakfast." Abi shrugged.

"Yup, she's a big girl now. Makes her own coffee and everything." Jill piped up, putting her arm around the youngsters shoulders.

Abi flicked Jill's hand off her shoulder, groaning in sheer embarrassment. "Ugh! I got a call up to the national team, I'm not joining a freaking convent."

"Jill, our baby girl is growing up," Steph dramatically wiped her eyes and Abi groaned as the squad and Nick all roared with laughter.

"We know someone else who's very proud of you." Georgia said, wiggling her eyebrows as she sat down next to Abi.

"Who?" Abi wondered, tilting her head.

"Mazzzzzz!" Georgia grinned, mockingly.

"Ohhhh MAZ! I love YOU MAZ!" Ellie also mocked, which seemed to be a common theme whenever they were around Abi and Maz was brought up in the conversation.

"Stop that." Abi muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Honestly, for a while I thought you were in love with me." Ellie said, matter of factly.

"What?" Georgia, Abi and Jill all said in unison.

"I'm kidding." Ellie said, holding her hands up defensively. "But why wouldn't you be in love with me...." Ellie shrugged and Abi laughed.

"I'm not in love with Maz."

"It's completely fine if you are." Jill said.

"Speak of the devil...." Abi sighed as her phone lit up.

Abi got up and walked out the room, putting her phone to her ear when she was out of earshot of the other girls.

"Hey Maz."

" **Good morning Abigail."**

"Please don't call me that."

**"It's cute."**

"So is Mayumi."

" **Alright, Abi it is."**

"That's what I thought."

" **A little birdy told me you got your first England call up today."**

"That little birdy would be correct."

**"I'm proud of you, Abs. You deserve this."**

"I wish you were getting called up with me."

**"Always next time. Besides, you deserve this more than I do."**

"I love you Maz."

**"I love you, Abs. I'll come visit soon."**

"Can't wait. Bye."

**"Bye, Abs."**

Abi sighed and put her phone back in her pocket and turned round, almost banging into Jill, Ellie and Georgia who were standing at the door waiting for her.

"Jesus, way to give a girl a heart attack!" Abi groaned.

"What did Abi say like 10 minutes ago?"

"That she wasn't in love with Maz."

"I'm not."

"But you just told her that you are."

"I tell all my friends I love them." Abi said, rolling on her heels.

"You don't tell me you love me." Ellie pointed out.

"Because there's times like these when I want to kill you."

"We'll talk about this later." Jill said.

"Would it be such a big deal if I was in love with her?"

"No, but we're your family and we want you to feel comfortable talking about it."

"I don't think she's comfortable right now so all of you bugger off." Steph said coming out of the changing room.

"Thanks Steph." Abi grinned as the other three gave up harassing her and went back inside.

She _wasn't_ in love with Maz.

She _wasn't_ the problem.


	3. She's the problem

"Do you think she's okay?" Ellie said to Georgia as they watched Abi kick balls furiously towards an empty net.

They had been at St George's Park for their England training camp for little over 3 days and they were heading to Belgium tomorrow for their friendly on Thursday.

Everyone was in relatively good spirits, everyone apart from Abi. She'd been tense and nobody really knew why, but she was the new girl so everyone gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Everyone apart from Ellie, Jill and Steph.

They didn't take any crap from her. She fought, they fought back. She argued, they argued back.

Ellie was her roommate and had seen first hand just what a hothead she could be.

Georgia sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should go and talk to her."

"Why me? Where's Maz when you need her..." Ellie sighed.

Georgia laughed. "I don't think she loves Maz."

Ellie sighed. "Maz would be good for her."

"Don't sell yourself short Ellie."

"What does that mean?" Ellie said, tilting her head.

"It means, you are in love with our kid." Jill said, walking over and putting her arm around Ellie's shoulders.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ellie laughed. "I'm going out to talk to her."

Ellie nudged Jill off of her and ran out the door as quick as she had came in. Jill turned to face Georgia and they both laughed.

"£5?"

"£10." Georgia grinned.

"Deal."

—

Ellie made her way out onto the pitch, gloves in hand. "Are you pretending that's someone's head?"

"It'll be yours if you don't bugger off." Abi muttered and Ellie just laughed.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Ellie said, taking the ball from her and kicking it as far away as possible. She put her hands on Abi's shoulders so that she couldn't go after it.

"I don't belong here." Abi muttered.

Ellie sighed. "Yeah, you do. More than anyone else."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my friend."

"I don't have to say that, especially after the way you've treated me." Ellie turned away.

Abi sighed and she wrapped her arms around Ellie, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's the anniversary of my parents death this week. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

Ellie tensed, then relaxed again when Abi's arms wrapped around her. "You have been a bitch. But I guess I can forgive you." Ellie sighed again, still particularly annoyed.

"You should call Maz, no doubt she'll want to talk to you before lights out." Ellie wiggled her way out of Abi's grasp and picked up her gloves before walking back towards the hotel.

"Ellie—" Abi tried to shout after her but she was gone.

She ran a hand through her hair again and sighed, the rain was now pouring down and it was getting late so she too headed inside before she got shouted at by Steph and Jill.

—

When Abi got back to their room, Ellie was still awake but she never said a word as Abi got ready for bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Abi said eventually, turning over in her bed so she was facing Ellie.

Ellie shrugged. "Nothing I'm just trying to sleep."

"Okay there is something seriously wrong with you because you are never usually this quiet. You had a go at me earlier for pushing people away..."

"Are you really in love with Maz?"

"I already told you I wasn't."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this!"

"Just go to sleep, Abi." Ellie whined, turning away from her.

Abi turned her head to turn off the light, knowing fine well she wasn't going to get any sleep but there was no point making any conversation with Ellie.

_She's the problem._

And this problem was going to stay on Abi's mind all night.


	4. Is it too late now to say sorry?

The team were travelling to Belgium today for their friendly on Thursday night. Abi was meant to be sitting next to Ellie on the bus to the airport and on the plane but she wasn't convinced that this was going to happen because when they woke up this morning Ellie couldn't have gotten out of their room quick enough and she never spoke to her at breakfast.

"What did you say to upset Ellie?" Georgia said, sitting down with her weetabix and fruit.

Abi just shrugged. "I dunno. She's been grumpy with me since last night."

"What did you say to her while you were out on the pitch?"

"Nothing. She was asking me what was wrong and I told her.. I apologised for being a bitch and she told me I was forgiven but she still seemed really ticked off. Mind you, I did tell her to bugger off so that probably didn't help. She was fine when we hugged and then she went all uptight and told me that I should phone Maz because she'd want to talk to me before lights out. When I went up to our room she asked me if I loved Maz and I said no and she accused me of lying to her."

Georgia rolled her eyes. "She loves you."

Abi choked on her orange juice. "Sorry, I thought you just said Ellie loves me?"

"She does." Georgia nodded.

Abi turned around to look at Ellie who was talking to Jill and Lucy Staniforth. It seemed as though Ellie was avoiding all and any sort of eye contact with Abi and she turned back to Georgia with a small sigh.

"I don't know if I feel the same." Abi muttered.

"You got so worked up when she kept asking if you were in love with Maz and you got all defensive when Ellie said she thought you were in love with her."

"What if we tell each other how we feel and it completely ruins our friendship?" Abi whispered.

"You don't know till you try." Georgia said, getting up and leaving Abi to her thoughts.

—

The team boarded the bus and Abi took a seat next to Ellie who already had her headphones in. Abi turned to her and pulled out one of Ellie's earphones and she glared at her.

"What was that for?" Ellie snapped.

"We need to talk." Abi sighed.

"We're talking right now." Ellie pointed out.

"You know that's not what I mean, El."

"What's on your mind then, Abs? Besides the obvious of course."

"The obvious?"

"Maz."

Abi laughed. "Why are you so convinced that I'm in love with Maz?"

"Because you are, you told me yourself."

"I told you that so you'd stop asking. Why are you so bothered if I am?" Abi said, standing up to walk off the bus with the rest of the team.

"I'm not bothered." Ellie said defensively.

"You're a shit liar, Roebuck." Abi said, walking away.

—

Abi and Ellie sat in silence during the flight to Brussels while everyone else was chatting, listening to music or sleeping.

Abi let out a small sigh when Ellie rested her head on her shoulder.

"Is to too late now to say sorry?" She muttered and Abi turned to face her.

"Maybe."

Ellie sighed when Abi turned away and she rested her head on Abi's shoulder again.

"Well I am sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Abi started. "I'm sorry if you feel left out when I don't tell you that I love you because I do."

"You don't have to tell me you love me just to keep me happy..." Ellie muttered.

"I'm not telling you just to keep you happy. I'm telling you because I mean it."


	5. Different Kind of Love

**A/N: Song suggestion: Different kind of love by Biffy Clyro**

"Being in love with my best friend sucks." Abi huffed, sitting on a chair next to Steph, Georgia and Jill who all looked at her with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Does she even know you're in love with her?" Georgia wondered, turning to face her.

"I told her...sort of." Abi sighed.

"You didn't though did you? You just said you love her like you love all your other friends." Steph pointed out.

"Remind me why I come to you three for relationship advice?"

"Because we're wise beyond our years." Jill said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Speaking of Ellie...where is she?" Georgia said, looking around.

"Sorry—I need to take this." Abi smiled apologetically and put her phone up to her ear.

"Maz."

As soon as she said that, Georgia kicked her in the leg and pointed to the door. Ellie was stood listening. Abi sighed, got up and walked past Ellie and back out the door again.

**"Bad time? I can call back later."**

"No, no. What's wrong?"

**"Do you know what's wrong with Ellie? I FaceTimed her and she was in such a mood."**

Abi's heart dropped and she breathed in.

"Uhh, I'm not sure she just came down for dinner. I'll talk to her."

**"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you when you're back."**

"Absolutely. Can't wait. Bye."

Abi breathed in again and walked back into the room, walking straight over to Ellie, leaning over so they could 'whisper'.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you can take it out on Maz..."

"Excuse me?" Ellie looked at her absentmindedly, as though there was nothing wrong.

"Maz FaceTimed you and you were in a mood with her."

Ellie laughed. "Of course she told you..."

"Why wouldn't she? She's my best friend." Abi sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

Ellie stood up, looking over at Abi sadly. "What about me? Am I just your friend too?" She sighed and walked away.

"Ellie you need to —-" Steph started.

"Lost my appetite, Steph." She said simply, walking out the room and up to her room.

Abi put her head in her hands and sighed, deciding it was best to leave her to calm down.

—

"You're going to break that plate if you don't stop stabbing those peas." KB muttered to Abi as she tried to kill a pea with her fork.

"Lost my appetite." Abi said bitterly.

"Go talk to her. It's best you do it now rather than later."

Abi nodded and got up, putting her tray of food away before walking to Jill and Steph, hugging them both from behind.

She walked up to their room and knocked on the door, after realising that Ellie had her key.

"Come in then." Ellie snapped, after opening the door.

"I will. This is my room." Abi snapped back, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

Abi went and lay down next to Ellie, who wrapped her arms around Abi and buried her head in her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a jealous bitch." Ellie muttered.

"It's cute." Abi laughed.

"It's really not."

"It is. But I love you. I really do. You know you don't have to worry about Maz..."

"I'm sorry."

Abi sighed, running a hand through Ellie's hair. She moved slightly so Ellie was facing her and leaning down to kiss her.

Ellie smiled into the kiss before Abi pulled away.

"I definitely don't do that to all my friends."

"Yeah, it's definitely a different kind of love." Ellie winked, resting her head on Abi's chest.


	6. Fix You

Abi groaned when she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. Ellie was spread out across her so she couldn't move.

"El, get off me!" She muttered, pushing the goalkeeper gently back onto her own side of the bed. 

She rolled her eyes as Ellie turned and looked at her, "Did you say something?"

"No." She said, looking at her phone with a sigh.

"Steph wants to know if we want to go and watch a film in her room."

Ellie nodded and got up and slipped her shoes back on, Abi followed her out of the room and Ellie jumped on her back, her arms wrapped tightly around Abi as they made their way down to Steph's room.

"Ahhh! They are alive!" Jill said as Steph opened the door for them. Abi walked in and dropped Ellie down in between Georgia and Keira.

"Are you two together?" Keira asked, not afraid to rip off the bandaid.

"Uhm...I guess so?" Ellie said, shrugging towards Abi. Abi also shrugged, but stayed silent.

She was basically silent for the rest of the night, her head resting on Ellie's shoulder, Ellie stroking her cheek with her finger gently.

"Are you okay?" Ellie whispered and Abi shrugged.

Abi got up from Ellie's grasp and turned to face everyone. "I'm going out for fresh air."

"Do you want me to—" Ellie started, standing up.

"I don't need a babysitter, El." Abi snapped and walked out.

Ellie ran a hand through her hair and sat back down again, putting up her hood so she didn't have to watch everyone looking at her.

—

When Abi hadn't returned an hour later, Ellie decided it was time she went looking for her. She got up and quietly left the room, walking back up towards Abi's room, knowing fine well she wasn't there, but she checked just to be sure.

She walked down to the restaurant and into the bar, inhaling slightly when she saw the barman handing Abi a drink.

She walked over and sat down next to her.

"First of all, she's underage. Don't serve her. And second of all, what the fuck are you doing?" Ellie grabbed the drink from Abi and put it back down on the counter.

"You know if you actually talk to someone about what's going on instead of getting bitchy whenever someone tries to help you life would be so much easier for everyone." Ellie hissed and Abi just glared at her.

Ellie sighed and got out her phone, texting Jill to come downstairs. "I'm going to room with Keira tonight. You can have Leah."

"What?—"

"Push me away? I'll push you further." Ellie muttered and was relieved when Jill came down to get Abi up to her bed.


	7. Come Talk to Aunt Steph

"Did none of you hear what I said?" Steph stormed through the house, folding her arms as Jill, Ellie and Abi all relaxed on the sofa.

"I've been zoned out for the last two and a half hours." Jill muttered, drinking her 3rd cup of coffee.

"Sorry I lost interest half way through...." Ellie shrugged, resting her head on Abi's legs.

"Ignoring you was a conscious decision, aunt Steph." Abi grinned at her, but her grin soon faded when Steph gave her a look that would make the strongest person weak at the knees.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Steph repeated once again.

"No." All three of them said at once and Steph groaned in frustration.

"Steph why are you so tense?" Jill asked.

"I'm not tense!" She snapped.

"Steph you remind me of the ocean." Abi muttered, and all three of the girls looked at her, confused.

"She's salty and she scares people."

Ellie and Jill both laughed and Abi could have sworn she saw a glint in Steph's eye.

"Oh, Hey, Abs. This came for you while we were away." Steph said, walking over and handing her an envelope.

Ellie sat up so she could look over Abi's shoulder as she opened it.

The colour in Abi's face drained as she read the letter and she quickly stood up and ran out the room towards the bathroom where she leaned over the toilet so she could spew.

Ellie quickly followed, holding her hair out of her face so she could spew into the toilet, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Babe, what is it? Stop pushing me away...." Ellie sighed, wrapping her arms around Abi's torso protectively, planting kisses on her collarbone and shoulder.

Abi practically wrapped herself in Ellie's arms, going back into her shell after Ellie had just managed to get her out of it.

"It was....it was from my granddad, you know, the one I used to live with before I came to live with Jill."

"Yes?" Ellie was a bit confused.

"He wants to see me. But I don't want to see him."

"Nobody's going to force you to see him babe. Whatever he did to you was terrible and you clearly aren't—" Ellie trailed off when she saw Abi's face grow sadder and sadder.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?" Ellie sighed and rested her head in Abi's chest.

"El, I just want you to hold me."

—

"Abi." 

Abi jumped and turned around. It was 3am and she thought everyone was fast asleep so she went to sit in the kitchen for a while.

"Jesus fuck Steph."

"Sorry...Are you okay? I spoke to Ell—-"

"Oh for fuck sake, why can't she just keep everything I tell her to herself." Abi huffed.

"Abi she's your girlfriend! She's worried about you. She has no idea what you went through in that house."

"And she can never find out." Abi said, seriously.

"But Abi—"

"But nothing, Steph. Ellie can never know what he did to me. I can't have her worrying more than she should be."

Steph sighed and leaned against the kitchen door. "Fine. But whenever you feel like things are getting tough, just come and talk to me about it. Don't bottle it up because me and Jill are here for you." 

"Thanks, Auntie Steph." Abi smiled.

Steph rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, shouting behind her. "Better get back to bed or Ellie will be wondering where you are. Night, kid."


End file.
